Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Adventure!
by Creative Ninja Princess
Summary: Four girls who are great friends go spend their first day of summer vacation adventuring in mysterious woods. Only two of them are Pokémon dorks and one of the two knows a lot about Pokémon, and the rest are practically clueless on the subject. Pokémon is a franchise in that world. But what happens when the friends are tossed into the world of Pokémon and become Pokémon themselves?


**Hello to all who are reading! This is my first fanfiction I am ever doing and as you can see from the title, it involves Pokemon. The four main characters in this story are pretty much like me and my friends with the personalities and other stuff. So I guess it is kind of like author avatars, so if you don't like those kind of stories, then don't read on. But I think you will like it, as I am pretty sure this will be interesting. Basically four friends, one a major Pokemon nerd, are tossed into the world of Pokemon and they are turned into Pokemon with extraordinary abilities. Okay, enough with the stuff, let's get on the story!**

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick…_ The clock ticks slowly as the four friends: Audd, Tiney, K.B., and Mary Jane (the older sister of Tiney) wait for the bell to ring. The group of friends have waited for so long for vacation to come. To them, vacation meant spending time together, no creepy people, games, and tons of fun.

As two of the friends, Tiney and Mary Jane (also known as the sisters) watch the clock, K.B. and Audd are pretty much doing nothing. Audd, who's currently kind of bored, plays with her glasses and is lost in thought.

"Man, when will the dumb bell ring? School was fun and all, but I've been waiting for this vacation for so long! What is there to wait for anyways? I mean, it has been the same for years. Same areas, same people, same everything! Will anything epic ever happen soon!?" Audd thought quietly to herself.

Tiney, who was sitting to her best friend Audd, nudged her and whispered, "Hey dude, are you ready for summer vacation? Just a few minutes away, and we will be home free. I know there is something bothering you. You have that same old lost face that you get whenever you are thinking."

"Yep. You know how I sometimes talk about some awesome stuff happening? Just thinking about that stuff." Audd responded quietly.

She then nudged K.B. in a soft playful way then said, "Ready for summer?"

K.B. then whispered with enthusiasm, "Heck ya I am! Are you excited to spend time with everybody this year without the crazed siblings?"

"Yep!" Audd responded quietly. She then tapped Mary Jane and asked, "You excited too? We can all now roam the world as teenagers starting today."

Mary Jane smiles and responded, "Ya. I think we are pretty much free today."

About a minute later, the bell went off and kids everywhere started pouring through classes. Many through papers and ran through the halls like madmen, while others stayed with their friends and walked calmly out. To the four, it was extremely loud and totally chaotic, but then again it is school. All four of them then thought in unison, "Summer vacation has started!" They then calmly walk out of the school, with the exception of Audd, who sprinted like a lightning bolt in the sky.

* * *

The next day, they decided to go into the park for an adventure alone. They came all wearing their typical apparel, which consists of jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes. The two sisters chose the destination the night before because they thought of it as "a proper place to adventure and camp". The place has matched their description, it was full of grass, nature, and other natural beauties. It was also very secure and peaceful, which their parents approved of. The main part though, was it was rumored to contain many mysteries that were never discovered, making it perfect for adventure in Audd's opinion.

All the girls then put their packs down simultaneously onto a soft patch of grass. Audd took out her glasses and special necklace with her special pendant, K.B. took out her hat, Mary Jane got out camping supplies, while Tiney started walking around waiting for the rest to be ready. Ten minutes later, they were all ready to adventure.

"Yippee! Let's go! This going to be super awesome and epic!" Audd yelled as they walked from their camp and she skipped from camp.

"Wow. Seems like somebody really has some energy for waking up early." K.B. said.

"Come on, lets move it. We only have a few hours until we have to go back." Tiney said. Their parents have put a limit for their "little adventure". Mary Jane just trudged along with everyone else in silence because she was out of it the most.

* * *

During the little adventure, so far none of them found anything peculiar. Basically they just saw lots of trees, plant life, and wildlife. All they could see in the area was just nature at its best all in one hour. The four of them all were amazed by the views nature had in store for them. But as they strolled deeper into the exploration area of the park, a place nobody has come by until now, they became more lost. Everything became more mysterious and ominous. The friends felt many paranormal presences surrounding them practically at every foot. They were all practically silence out of fear and wonder, for they have never seen or experienced anything like they were now. Then out of the blue, a giant mysterious creature came and ambushed them!

"What the heck is that thing!?" K.B. yelled in surprise as it was growling at her and the other friends.

"I don't know! Wait, it kind of looks like a Pokémon!" Audd yelled back. The rest looked at her in shock and like she had thrown her mind into the wild. It wasn't possible at all. They all knew that Pokémon were fictional creatures from a franchise that created many products. For one to appear out of nowhere, much less into a world that the creatures supposedly don't exist, was completely insane. All their heads were running crazy and they were running at their fastest as the Pokémon was trying to repeatedly attack them by pouncing on them and shooting fireballs from its mouth.

"If you say it looks like a Pokémon, then tell us which one it is!" Mary Jane yelled frantically.

"From the looks of it, the Pokémon is an Arcanine, a fire type Pokémon." K.B. simply stated while running for her life. Only K.B. and Audd were the only ones who played the Pokémon games and watched the anime. The others' interests were in other things like Dr. Who, leaving them remaining in the dust.

"Great. That explains why it is SHOOTING FIREBALLS LIKE A PROFESSIONAL KILLER!" Tiney yelled in a panicked, yet somewhat sarcastic way.

"Come on, lets focus on escaping without being injured or burned when we can! Do you all want to die or not? That Arcanine is capable of killing us within a few hits." Audd panted while she was flinging her arms in the air while running.

They were all slowing down, with the exception with Arcanine, who seemed to be more murderous and lethal as each second passed by. The chase the Pokémon started led them down deeper into the mysterious area, up until the center. Within it, a rainbow portal was swirling at an incredibly dangerous speed, about the same as a tornado. The four humans looked at each other in despair when they reached the middle near the portal. They were all finally cornered by the powerful Pokémon. While the others looked on in fear, K.B. looked around her surroundings to find something, actually _anything_, to distract the Arcanine.

"Okay, now all I have to do is be extremely resourceful and I'll get everyone out. My friends are all depending on me because I have the smarts and I am capable of anything." K.B. reassured herself. She then found a random thorn of iron within a few inches away. "Perfect! But how the heck did it get here? Oh well, it is probably the next best thing that is useful in this situation." she thought. Shaking, she picked up the stick and hurled the stick.

_BLAM! _The stick hit the Pokémon directly on the neck. Arcanine just started screaming in pure pain and rage for about ten seconds. Just as quick it had got hit by the stick, it suddenly regained its composure and pushed the four friends into the portal. One of them noticed its eyes glow a malicious red as they fell.

They all screamed in fear and pain as they fell through the portal. They were all embraced by bright light and fainted passing through the portal. Then everything was black and they fell onto a beach in a world unknown.

* * *

**This is it for the first chapter! Wow, feel pretty happy right now. :)  
Just adding this, the chapter system in this story will work in mysterious ways (and I like it that way) XD. Anyways, most chapters will be in third person point of view, but some events will be told in each of the characters' point of view, so for some there will be multiple chapters for one event. One example is the next event! Not giving spoilers though. If you are confused, the characters are: Audd, Tiney, K.B., and Mary Jane. Once again, this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. And the part where Pokémon will start fully dominating will be starting with the next chapter. Anyways, thanks to all who are reading and rate and review.  
Creative Ninja Princess out! *smokebombs away* XD**


End file.
